A Music Affair: The Grammy Awards
by Gio Poynter
Summary: A one-shot sequel to my A Music Affair AU series, where Owen and Amelia are both singers and have to deal with the struggle of the media and music industry while trying to work on their relationship. This one is set around a year after the last chapter. Very fluffy. Omelia. Alternative Universe.


**Hi everyone! So, I was asked to do a ficlet for my A Music Affair series and got too carried away haha, so I wrote this big one-shot instead. For you people that liked the series, some pretty important stuff happen in this one. I'll probably do some other one-shots later on to pick up where I left off, so don't worry. Anyway, I hope you like it and please give me your feedback! I'd really appreciate it :)**

* * *

 _'It happened! Our favorite couple, Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd, got married last month and we brought you all of the pictures and details of the marriage everyone's talking about!_

 _The duo met each other three years ago during a music festival in Chicago, which both were playing. Apparently, they hit it off quite quickly, since they were caught hooking up on that same weekend. Apart from some bumps on the road, the couple was inseparable, appearing in awards, interviews, tours and even covering songs together, as we've seen that their voice combination is truly something made in heaven. Affecting everyone with how adorable and #relationshipgoals they are, the singers soon began to gain more and more fans with each picture, tweet, or snapchat they've posted._

 _Last year, Hunt finally popped the question, to which his fiancée tweeted 'Well, I guess he liked it, 'cause he just put a ring on it ;)' as an announcement. And now, on the 4th of October, Owen and Amelia tied the knot._

 _The wedding was held in Chicago, the same city where the two of them met and got engaged. Deciding on a private ceremony, the couple invited only friends and family, which didn't stop them from throwing one hell of a party with even a duet that was, fortunately for us, recorded and published on twitter by Maggie Pierce, Amelia's manager._

 _Check out the wedding pictures below and tell us if it is or it is not the cutest couple you've ever seen?'_

Amelia looked through the five small, medium and large pictures displayed on the magazine issue that went on for four pages. On one of them, her and Owen were on their first real date, back when they were in NYC for the VMA's and had finally decided to be together. The second one was from their Photograph cover, where both were on Owen's couch wearing comfortable clothes with just a camera and a guitar. The third and fourth pictures were smaller, one taken from Amelia's instagram account, showing her ruby engagement ring and the other from Maggie's video with the couple singing on a little stage at their wedding reception. But, the fifth picture was the main one. Stamping almost a whole page, it showed Owen and Amelia posing at their wedding party. Amelia stood in front of Owen holding his arms, that went around her waist, head turned so she could look at him, huge smiles plastering their faces.

Looking through those pictures, Amelia reminisced over her wedding day. It was the best day of her life, but not all of it was perfect. She remembered feeling anxious, like her heart would explode, but most of all, she had felt unsure. Unsure if she should get down the aisle or not.

 _It was a storm day in Chicago that afternoon. No, not a storm. It felt like the sky was falling._

 _Amelia paced around the bride room, nervously, biting her so gorgeously done nails. That couldn't mean good luck, could it? What if she and Owen had planned to have an outdoor wedding? Gladly, they didn't. But what if they had?!_

 _She had a feeling. Everything would turn out wrong, she was sure of it. The rain would complicate the traffic, the guests wouldn't attend. Or worse, they would, but the caterer wouldn't and they'd be starving to death at what was suppose to be a happy day. The band would probably not be able to make it either and her and Owen would have to take turns between singing and talking to the guests, so that people wouldn't be left without any music. Maybe some of their singer friends could do it too? No, it'd be too much of a karaoke, ridiculous. And also, the guests were there to enjoy the party and not to be obligated to work._

 _Well, if everything was going to turn out wrong then why the hell were they even getting married?! So many things already went wrong in their relationship. They might've fixed them, but what if it strikes them harder when they are married? Their whole relationship could be jinxed. Maybe they weren't supposed to be together, maybe love just wasn't enough. Amelia knew how many celebrity marriages didn't work out. God, not even Brad and Angelina worked out! Then, who did they think they were to prove it wrong? To prove that love knows no bounds? So many people who loved each other deeply broke up for numerous reasons, then what gives them a guarantee that they would be different, that they would last? Besides, if anything were to happen in their marriage, the media would for sure be all over it like they did with Brad and Angelina's break up or Jay-z' cheating and..._

 _My God, the media! If Owen and Amelia don't end up screwing their marriage, the fake rumors and lack of privacy would definitely do the job for them. They had been together for only three years and, so far, everyone had been really nice to them, but who knows what celebrity gossip people would invent only to get a good scoop?! Why did her and Owen believe they could face this? There was no way a couple would survive this crazy environment that the both of them decided to begin a life in._

 _"Amelia, are you ready? The ceremony will start in 10 minutes." As soon as Maggie entered the room, Amelia stopped in her tracks and turned to her, eyes wide open._

 _"What if me and Owen aren't strong enough?" She blatantly asked._

 _"What? What are you talking about?" Maggie frowned, trying to understand._

 _"What if our love isn't enough and our marriage can't take this industry's environment? So many long marriages have broken up over stupid reasons, then why would we be any different?" Amelia started to pace back and forth again. "I don't know why we did this, Maggie. Why get married? We could've just stayed living our lives without this big spotlight and so many hopes on our marriage lasting!"_

 _"Amelia, calm down..." Maggie held Amelia's arms, trying to stop her from pacing around the room._

 _"I can't calm down, Maggie!" She realized she had raised her voice at her best friend and looked down, taking a deep breath. "This is it. I'm getting married."_

 _"Yes, you are." Maggie slowly spoke to her, being careful not to start another freak out._

 _"And I can't even run because there's paparazzi outside the church, so the news would fly really, really fast and Owen would be humiliated and I can't do this to him!" She started to get desperate again._

 _"Do you want to run?"_

 _"No, it's just that... There's no turning back now." Amelia said, sighing. "I mean, there's divorce, but I really don't wanna divorce Owen, he doesn't deserve this. He's sweet and kind and so good to me. He's the best man I've ever known."_

 _"And you love him, right?" Her manager asked._

 _"So much." She answered, thinking of how she felt like a teenager every time Owen was around her. Her heart raced in her chest and sometimes she couldn't even think straight._

 _"Then that is enough. You need to focus on how much you love each other. Stop thinking about the future and what might happen. Anything can happen to me, you, Owen, everyone. But that shouldn't stop you from living your life." Maggie smiled tenderly at her friend. "You deserve happiness, Amelia. After all you've been through, you deserve it. So stop putting obstacles for yourself. Don't complicate things. Life can be pretty easy, you know?"_

 _Amelia nodded, letting a single tear fall from her eye. Maggie carefully dried it and then turned her friend to the mirror behind them._

 _"Look at you, Amelia. You're such a gorgeous bride." Both of them looked at Amelia's reflection._

 _She was wearing a long sleeve white dress. It was transparent and lace on her chest and along her arms. The fabric turned into silk by her breasts and dragged itself alongside her body, showing off her curves, but opening a bit by her knees. It also had an opened back, which was completely shown, since her hair was tied in a beautiful bun with a few strands of hair falling on both sides of her face._

 _"I really am." Amelia agreed, smiling at her own reflection. Never in a million years had Amelia thought she'd be wearing a gorgeous and expensive wedding gown like the one she had on or living the successful and happy life she was living. She went through a bumpy road to get there, but the important thing was that she did and she didn't regret one bit._

 _Maggie was right. Amelia couldn't be focusing on the future. She had to think of the present. And the present was that she was going to marry Owen Hunt._

Remembering how amazing that day turned out to be, Amelia didn't even realize she was smiling at the magazine. Distracted by her memories, she didn't hear the person approaching her from behind and jumped in surprise when she heard a familiar voice by her ear.

"That was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

"Oh my God, Owen!" She got up on the couch and straddled him with her arms and legs, hugging him tight like a child. "You were suppose to be back tomorrow!"

"Well, are you disappointed?" He giggled, kissing her neck and shoulders while his hands supported her bottom.

"Of course not, idiot." Amelia jumped off of him and held his face in her hands, admiring it. After their two week honeymoon in Hawaii, Owen had to go to Washington, DC for this big army charity project he was involved in, having to do some press conferences while he was there. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Owen touched his forehead with hers and breathed in deeply to take in her scent before devouring Amelia's lips, hungry for her taste. With his hands on her waist, he pressed her body closer against his, caressing his thumbs on her lower back beneath her shirt. And when their lips finally parted, Owen gave her two final pecks before stepping away.

"Now, that's a way to come home..." Amelia giggled, trying to recover her breath after her husband's kiss.

"Well, either I do it right or I don't do it at all" Owen bragged.

"I guess I'll talk to Richard about setting up more trips for you, then." She joked, making Owen laugh.

"Okay, so I can see some things have changed during these two weeks I was away." He grabbed the magazine Amelia was reading. "You're reading People Magazine now?"

"Well, it had our wedding picture on the cover..." She bit her lip, embarrassed.

"And you definitely changed some decorations around here." Owen looked around his apartment, the same one he lived in before he knew Amelia, that now had some red and black decor accompanying his wood furniture. Both of them knew that they should get a proper house now that they were married, rather than the single guy's apartment they were living. But, with such tight schedules, the couple just couldn't find the time to go house hunting.

"It all looked a bit boring." She laughed when Owen threw a cushion at her.

"But why now? You were living with me before."

"Because now I am your wife and I get to do whatever the hell I want." She whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek, chuckling after.

"Oh, you bet you do." Owen smirked and made his way to the bedroom, trying not to get too turned on by his wife since he had to unpack and make a few calls.

"So, you ready for tomorrow night?" Amelia leaned on the doorway of their bedroom, watching Owen unpack.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'ready'..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really nervous, Amelia." He looked at his wife, a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, there's nothing to be nervous about." She sat down on the mattress, looking up at him. "You're already nominated for three categories, Owen. That's huge!"

"I know it is." He smiled, looking down. Owen had been nominated for Best Music Video, Record of the Year and most important of all, Album of the Year. "But I don't know, it's a big night. My first Grammy nomination and I get three at once!"

"It's exciting. And you deserve it, you know that, right?" Amelia smiled at him. She was so proud of Owen. He had fought for 10 years to make it in the music industry, writing and performing his own songs, and now he was finally getting the recognition of the amazing artist he is.

Owen nodded, leaning to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, babe." Amelia's support was everything to him and he truly appreciated it. "And how about you? Are you nervous?"

"No, I know I'm not going to win. Just being nominated is already an honour." Amelia said, honestly.

Owen stopped taking his clothes out his bag to look at Amelia with an annoyed look on his face.

"Amelia..."

"I know, I know. I should trust myself more." She rolled her eyes. "It's just that it doesn't matter if I win or not."

"Fine." He ended the subject, pretending to believe her.

Following Owen to the closet, she admired him up and down, observing the flex movement of his muscles when he lifted his bag to put it in the upper shelf. Feeling her body get hotter by imagining his hands all over her, Amelia didn't even realize she was running her hands through Owen's back towards his bottom.

"Did you just squeeze my butt?" Owen turned to look at his wife, an amused look on his face.

"Yes?" He noticed Amelia's eyes were full of desire as she put her arms around his neck and got even closer to him.

"Amelia, I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I have to make a few calls for tomorrow's event and..." Owen started to apologize, but his mouth was quickly shut by Amelia's, her teeth nibbling and sucking his bottom lip. She pushed him hard against the closet shelves and started to leave an open mouthed trail of kisses on his neck.

"Babe, seriously..." Owen strongly tried to resist the temptations of his wife, but for that, he was always too weak. Giving up entirely, he quickly pulled Amelia up and took her back to their bed, throwing her on the mattress while he took off his shirt.

"And the winner is... Amelia Shepherd!" She giggled triumphantly as she watched him undress, taking advantage of the awards theme.

"You're the winner alright. Winner of the Most Mischievous Woman award." He got on top of her only in his boxers, sucking on her neck while his hands tied her bare legs around his torso.

"Well, it's always a pleasure. I feel honoured, really." She joked as Owen took off her shirt and started to kiss her stomach, going down until he reached the beginning of Amelia's shorts, just below her belly button. Feeling her automatically lift up her hips at him, Owen smirked.

"So, if you could just stop talking for a little while, I'd like to give you another type of pleasure."

Looking at Owen's head between her legs, Amelia bit her lips with desire.

"If you insist..."

* * *

"Seriously, why go to a gym when I can have sex with you?" Amelia giggled as she laid naked in bed with just a thin layer of sheets barely covering up her body.

"Well, it's better than paying for a membership." Owen looked at her, pulling Amelia's body closer to his.

They both stayed silent for a few moments, looking at the ceiling and trying to recover their breaths.

"Hey." Amelia spoke after a while, without looking at him. "Did you know that I freaked out so much that I almost ran on our wedding day?"

Owen stared at her, a huge frown between his eyebrows.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It had nothing to do with you, so just... Don't worry." She looked at him and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers. "I just... Freaked. Like I do with everything in my life. I started to think about everything that could go wrong, the pressure of the media and how it could affect our marriage, so much that we wouldn't be strong enough to go through it and end up ruining our relationship."

"Amelia, we wouldn't..."

"I know that we wouldn't break up over some stupid hollywood gossip, but..." She looked into his eyes. "I was worried, Owen. Worried that something would happen and I would lose you. And I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either." Owen smiled, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "And what made you go through with the wedding?"

"Well, Maggie made me focus on what's important, our love, rather than what could go wrong."

"Thank God for Maggie." Owen commented, chuckling a bit.

"Yup, thank God for Maggie." Amelia agreed. "But even if I impulsively ran away, I'd regret it the next day. I can't imagine not being married to you now."

Owen grinned and leaned in to slowly kiss Amelia.

"That was such a cheesy thing for me to say." She said against his lips.

"It was, but I'm glad you did. " He chuckled.

* * *

Owen looked at the mirror in their bedroom, taking a deep breath and looking at his 3 time grammy nominee reflection. Maybe, the next time he saw that again, it'd be a grammy nominee winner reflection. But, Owen didn't like to think about that too much, he prefered to keep low expectations.

While Amelia was in the living room with the hair and makeup crew, Owen just quickly styled his hair the way he liked it and got in his suit, a black one with a black bow tie. Giving it one final look in the mirror, he closed the button of his jacket.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Amelia asked, distractedly putting something in her small black bag.

Owen turned his head to look at her and was astonished at what he saw.

Amelia was wearing an off the shoulder blood red dress that went along her body curves until it opened on a mermaid tail that dragged a bit behind her. She had her long curled locks of hair going down her back and shoulders, making her look more stunning than ever.

Owen just couldn't stop staring at her, open mouthed, admiring every little detail of her gorgeous body.

Realizing he was very quiet, Amelia finally lifted up her head, a confused look on her face, causing him to change his stare to her beautiful blue eyes and red lips.

"What?"

"I just... Sometimes I just can't believe you're married to me... You chose to marry me. You're my wife." Owen looked completely stunned, not even knowing how to explain his feelings. Was that woman even real? Did she really love him and chose him to spend the rest of her life with? How?!

"Yes, I am." Amelia giggled, approaching a still startled Owen and fixing his bow tie. "Very proudly so."

"I seriously can't... You look... Wow." He stuttered.

Amelia giggled once more and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Better than on our wedding day?" She asked.

"You'll never look better than on our wedding day, but God..." He sighed, putting his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "This is such a close second."

Amelia smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, babe." She caressed his cheeks with her thumb. "But now, are you done drooling over me and ready to go win some Grammys?"

Owen laughed, grabbing Amelia by the hand and leaving the room, heading to the car waiting for them outside the building.

"Let's go win some Grammys."

* * *

After taking a bunch of pictures alone and together at the red carpet, Amelia and Owen headed to the inside of the building where the event was being held. They took their seats at the second row and enjoyed the show until Owen was called to get in place for his performance. Right after the break, Owen stepped on stage with his band and his guitar in hand, a big smile on his face as he played his new single Blood Rush.

Amelia was the first one to get up and dance in her spot at the beat of his song. While others cheered and clapped, she excitedly sang along with ever lyric. Amelia noticed some of the cameras focusing on her during the performance, which meant that her enthusiasm was being broadcasted to the entire world, but she didn't care. She was proud to be a hardcore fangirl of Owen.

Taking her phone out of her bag, Amelia took a picture of Owen and tweeted it as "Watching this one nail it on stage at the #GrammyAwards!".

Soon after it, Owen was back to his seat, being congratulated numerous times by his wife. When they realized it, the presenter was introducing the nominees for Best Music Video, one of Owen's categories.

Holding Amelia's hand tight while they waited for what followed after the phrase "And the winner is...", Owen widened his eyes and didn't move an inch when he heard it.

"Oh my God, Owen, you won!" Amelia grabbed his face in her hands, smiling widely and giving him a quick kiss.

Owen forced himself to get up, still startled, and didn't even know how the hell he made it to the stage. He knew it all lasted a few seconds, but for him, it felt like minutes.

He won. Owen was a grammy winner.

After that, the whole night felt like a blur to him. Until Amelia also won a Grammy for Best Rock Song for her song Don't Let Me Go.

She also couldn't believe it. Owen gave her a kiss on the cheek and had to actually push her out of her seat for her to leave her state of shock and walk to the stage. The award was beautiful and heavy and everything Amelia ever dreamt of. And now she had it, she was also a Grammy winner.

They thought they already felt fulfilled enough, but the best was yet to come.

When the presenter announced the winner for Album of The Year, Owen was astounded. He actually heard his name being called out. That award was one of the big four, the biggest awards of the night. And he won it.

Amelia couldn't even speak. She just looked at him with a huge smile and tears in her eyes, squeezing his hand before he went up to the stage. She felt really emotional and it wasn't even just because Owen was her husband. Amelia knew how much he had worked hard for this, Owen was one of the best composers she had ever known and, as an artist, he always put a lot of effort into doing the best he could do. So, he really deserved that whole night.

Taking his award, Owen stood in front of the mic and took a deep breath, trying really hard not to cry.

"I just... Uhm, I'm not much of a speech kind of guy, but this..." He looked at the award in his hands and smiled, shaking his head, still not believing it. "This means so much to me. After all the hard work for so many years... It finally payed off. I mean, I'm just happy by doing what I love, which is making music, but getting rewarded for it... Feels like I've done a good job."

Amelia took a picture of Owen standing with his award and tweeted it as "Words cannot describe how proud I'm feeling right now, really."

"I'd like to thank my manager Richard, my producer and my band because, without them, this album would never have been made and I wouldn't be standing here tonight." He genuinely thanked them and then, after taking a deep breath, he looked directly into Amelia's eyes. "But most of all, I'd like to thank my incredible wife, Amelia Shepherd. I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be without her. I probably wouldn't believe in myself as much as I do now and I would for sure be at the same place I was three years ago, before I met her. Amelia's support is what made me the person I am now, it's what made me work hard enough to deserve this award. I love you, Amelia. Thank you for being a part of this journey with me."

He gave her one last look and smiled, leaving the stage as the crowd applauded him. Meanwhile, Amelia had her hand on her mouth, trying her hardest to avoid more tears from falling, since her face was already so wet.

Owen's award had been one of the last ones to be presented, so the event soon ended and everybody went to the after party to celebrate that amazing evening.

After dancing, eating, meeting friends and basically having the time of their lives, Owen and Amelia decided to head home at 4 am. In the car, Amelia posted a picture of their Grammys on instagram saying "Oh, don't mind us, we're just a couple of Grammy winners ;)"

When they finally arrived home - tired, but happy -, Owen couldn't stop talking about how great that night had been.

"I mean, it doesn't feel real! Does it feel real to you?"

"No, it doesn't." She replied, taking off her heels, which were killing her.

"We're Grammy winners, Amelia! We've reached the top! I don't think there's anything beyond this. Winning a Grammy is every artist's goal!" He went on. It was very unusual for Owen to talk this much, it usually was the other way around between the couple, but he was just so ecstatic, that he couldn't stop talking. "I still can't believe this. I was just happy at being nominated, but I won two out of three nominations! And you won yours too! I told you you would! I don't know why you doubted yourself..."

Amelia just kept looking at him, admiring Owen's happiness while a million thoughts running through her head.

"Like, apart from our wedding day, this is the best day of my life!" He continued. "I seriously don't think it could get any better than this and..."

"Owen." Amelia interrupted, calling his attention. A half smile was stamped on her face.

He stopped talking and looked at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"I'm pregnant."

A few seconds passed while both of them stared at each other, neither one of them saying a word.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Amelia's phrase kept echoing in Owen's head. He was so shocked, that he couldn't even move. Standing in front of her, Owen analyzed Amelia's expression to make sure she was being serious.

"I am." She nodded, waiting to see if he was actually happy about that surprising news. Getting nervous about not getting any reaction from Owen, she started to rapidly ramble. "I have been feeling a bit sick for a few days now and yesterday, a couple of hours before you arrived, actually, I realized my period was late, so I took three pregnancy tests and... They were all positive."

"I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you the minute you walked through that door!" She continued, seeing he still didn't have any expression on his face. "I didn't know how you would react 'cause we haven't really talked about kids and, I mean, we just got married a month ago. So, I was waiting for the right time and it just felt right to tell you now..."

"We're having a baby?" Owen asked, a smile forming on his lips. Realizing he was happy about it, Amelia sighed in relief, smiling back at him.

"We are." Amelia grinned widely at him, seeing tears form in his eyes. Owen put his hands on Amelia's stomach and caressed it. "It's probably the size of a pea right now."

"I don't care, it's our pea..." He made her laugh, still looking at her stomach.

"But God, Owen, we're not even responsible enough to take care of ourselves, how the hell are we going to raise a child? What if I go crazy again and totally screw this up? This is serious, Owen, we're going to raise a human being!" She put her hands on her head, getting more nervous.

"Hey, hey." He tried to calm her down, grabbing her face in his hands. "We're going to be okay, Amelia. You're going to be okay. You've been sober for two years now and we have each other. You're not alone in this, I'm going to be here for you and our baby the entire time. I trust you, Amelia. And I know that you'll be an amazing mom."

Amelia felt her eyes watering and rested her forehead against his.

"We're going to be parents." He whispered to her, smiling from ear to ear. "I take it back, babe. You look more beautiful now, carrying our baby, than on our wedding day."

"Ugh, now I'm not going to be hot anymore!" She whined, making Owen laugh.

"You're always going to be hot, Amelia." He kissed her deeply, enjoying every second of it.

Owen just couldn't believe how amazing that night had been. He was not only a two time Grammy winner, but he was also going to be a dad. And that was for sure the greatest prize he could ever get.

* * *

After going to several doctor appointments in secret and making sure everything was alright with the baby, Amelia and Owen were ready to tell the world that they were going to be parents. So, taking advantage of Amelia being asked to appear on Ellen Degeneres, they decided to announce it there.

Wearing a purple flowy dress, like she had been for the past months, to hide her 17 week baby bump, Amelia gave a final look at herself in the mirror of the show's dressing room.

"Hey, I'm about to go sit in the audience." Owen knocked on the open door to the room. "You ready?"

"Yep." Amelia answered as he approached her and gave her a kiss while automatically running his hand along her bump. "Owen! People will see!"

"Babe, you're gonna announce it in just a few minutes." He giggled at her pushing his hands away from her belly.

"Yes, but I want it to be a surprise!" She insisted. Owen just smiled at her adorableness and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Amelia?" The show's assistant called her by the door. "We're ready for you."

Entering the stage over many applauses, Amelia waved at everybody and hugged Ellen before sitting down on the white armchair.

"Hi! How are you?" Ellen greeted her, nice as always.

"I'm doing great!"

"So, the last time you were here was almost two years ago, right?" Ellen observed.

"Right." Amelia replied.

"And a lot has changed in your life since then!" Ellen said, excited. "So, we decided to quickly show the interview again so we can compare your life then to your life now. Shall we?"

"Go ahead."

Amelia's old interview started playing on the big screen behind them for everyone to see, more specifically the parts where they talked about her new album and if her and Owen would get married.

"You had just released your album then and now you're a Grammy winner! I asked if you and Owen would get married and now you actually are!" Ellen exclaimed, when the clip was finished, looking at Amelia with a smirk on her face. "I like to think I was a little bit psychic there."

"You were. You really were." Amelia laughed along with the audience. "But, since we're comparing things... There was something else that you were right about."

"Really, what is it?" Ellen asked, clueless.

"Well, you asked me if we were thinking of having babies and now..." Feeling kind of nervous, Amelia ran her hands along her bump, showing everyone the size of it. "We are indeed having one!"

"Oh my God!" Ellen sat up straight on her seat, excited and surprised at the same time. Everybody in the audience gasped and applauded hard. "That is such good news! Congratulations, you guys!"

The camera focused on Owen in the audience, a huge smile on his face while he blushed a little.

"My God, that interview was magical, then!" Ellen commented, still smiling at the big announcement. "Even Owen is in the same seat he was in that day. And look at him, he seems so happy to be a father."

"He is." Amelia looked at him, smiling at her husband, while Owen just kept blushing even more. "He was in a state of complete shock when I told him I was pregnant."

"Well, I can imagine." Ellen commented. "And do you already know the sex of the baby?"

"We do, it's... Drum roll, please." Amelia requested and Ellen's DJ obeyed. "It's a girl!"

Everybody cheered and clapped at the amazing announcement.

"Oh, that is wonderful!"

"It is." Amelia agreed, a huge grin on her face. "We don't have a name yet, though. But I can already see her becoming a daddy's girl."

Ellen laughed and leaned to shake Amelia's hand.

"Amelia, thank you so much for coming and choosing to give this big announcement at our show, I really appreciate it!" Ellen was genuinely happy for them. "I wish you all the best with your new baby girl."

"Thank you, Ellen. It's our pleasure, really."

"Ladies and gentleman, give it up for the new mom to be, Amelia Shepherd!" Ellen said as Amelia waved goodbye and left the stage.

In the backseat of the car, on their way home, Amelia and Owen looked at the picture they had just taken at the backstage of Ellen's show. In the picture, they did the same pose as the one from their wedding day. Amelia stood in front of Owen and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, both looking at each other. But, this time, instead of just holding each other's arms, Owen had his hands on Amelia's belly and she had her hands on top of his, specifically showing their growing baby inside of her.

Admiring the picture one last time, Amelia published it on every social media of hers as "Now we finally can tell you all our amazing news! We're having our first addition to the family! Our beautiful baby girl is excited to see the world and we're definitely more excited to see her 3".

"This is seriously the happiest I've ever been." Owen sighed, involving his arms around Amelia's shoulder and pulling her closer to him. "Thank you, Amelia. For everything."

"Same to you." She grinned at him, slowly kissing his lips.

"I was really happy to see the audience's reaction to our big announcement." Owen commented when they parted lips.

"Me too. But I think I'll be happier when our baby finally comes and we can show her to everyone."

"Yeah. Again, I take back what I said before." Owen said.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"The happiest day of my life will definitely be when she's born."

Amelia rested her head on Owen's shoulder and put his hands on her belly, the feeling of his caress always made her feel really comfortable and protected.

Both of them just had a huge need to fast forward time, because they just couldn't wait to meet and look at their daughter's little face, the new love of their lives.


End file.
